


whatever happened to baby jesus?

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Light daddy kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She looked like, if you bit her, milk and honey would flow from her. -Artist Franz Kline</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever happened to baby jesus?

**Author's Note:**

> for Schwoozie and Hideyourgraces, because Mollie deserves more Brick in her life and as a belated birthday present for Hideyourgraces :D

He takes out the shaving cream, a pair of scissors, fills up a large bowl with hot water, and gives his razor a sharpening, it’s kind of peaceful and Rick chuckles when he thinks about that. The house is eerily quiet without Carl or Judith, both eager to get away from their dad when Daryl promised Carl to take him outside the walls, and with Maggie volunteering to take Judith for the weekend, Rick was left to his own devices for the first time in a very long time. It’s why he’s finally taking the occasion to do a bit of self grooming, which in his case means trimming his beard, shaving his sideburns and trimming his fingernails. It’s not a lot and frankly it’s sort of embarrassing that his life has been reduced to treasuring such frivolous moments, but it is what it is. 

 

He’s lathering up when he hears footsteps running up the staircase, for a second he thinks it might be Carl, coming back for something he forgot but the tread is lighter and he smirks because there’s only one person who would come inside his house and run up the stairs that way. 

 

“You’re gonna shave it off?” Beth asks, out of breath, leaning against the open door of the bathroom. 

 

He slides the razor down his neck, “Not all of it.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“Yeah?” Rick smiles, a twinkle in his eye when she blushes as he looks her up and down. She’s not dressed in her usual boots and jeans attire, she’s wearing a pale blue sundress with tiny daisies printed all over, white sneakers that almost blend into her pale skin. She’s flushed and panting and her hair is down, around her shoulders and like a waterfall down her back. 

 

Beth takes the hem of her dress in one hand and clenches it in her hand, “I just came back from service,” she says and Rick scowls because it doesn’t matter how much time he spends around Gabriel, he’s never going to like the other man. 

 

He falls silent and the only sound that can be heard is the one that the razor makes as it rasps against his stubble, he looks over at Beth and she’s watching him with rapt attention. Her eyes slide down his bare torso and Rick can feel the faraway tingling on his cock, he’s not aroused but a bit more of her staring and he’s sure that his dick is going to be begging for attention. 

 

“Why don’t you take a seat?” he tells her, motioning towards the closed lid of the toilet, he almost laughs when he sees the face she makes but like always she takes him by surprise. Instead of the toilet she chooses the sink countertop, she jumps up and places one foot on the edge of the ledge, the other dangling innocently against the wooden counter. Her dress rides up,  _ dangerously _ high up, Rick figures if he angles his head just right he can probably tell the color of her panties, but instead of trying to sneak a peek he gives her a scorching look,  _ I know what you’re doing _ , he wants to tell her but she’s a clever girl, she knows. 

 

“I can see better from here,” Beth says, a mischievous grin on her face. 

 

Rick’s lips twitch with amusement, “Thought you'd be out with Daryl,” he says, picking up the pair of scissors. 

 

Beth shrugs a delicate shoulder, “I can go out with Daryl whenever.” 

 

“Hmm.”

 

Rick starts trimming his beard, momentarily distracted by the hypnotic movement of Beth's leg, she dangles it from side to side, humming a little tune to the beat of her movements. “Gonna go out to the picnic later?” he asks, his eyes firmly on his task. 

 

Beth shrugs again but this time the thin strap of her dress falls down her shoulder, slips down her arm and instead of moving it back up she just leaves it. And now Rick can feel himself get hard, not all the way but enough for him to have to adjust himself, a movement that has Beth's eyes following his hand. “You wear that to church, little girl?” Rick asks, he slides into his role seamlessly because he’s positive that it's the reason why Beth is there. 

 

“There's nothing wrong with it, mister,” Beth responds. 

 

Rick places the scissors on the counter, and he grabs a towel to wipes his face. “No?” he says, and moves to stand in front of her. Rick spreads her legs and steps in between her silky thighs, he runs his hands up and down, his fingers digging into the back of her knees. Beth giggles and squirms in her place, he smiles and noses at her neck, she smells faintly of roses and it makes his mouth water. He loves every single part of her but it's her skin that drives him wild most of the time, it looks deceptively fragile against his own calloused hands, she looks as if you bit her, milk and honey would flow from her. Soft and plush, words he’s always admired. 

 

So he bites her, because he's an asshole but also because he wants to punish her a little; for coming into his house looking like a good girl but clearly having other thoughts in that head of hers. He sinks his teeth into the soft flesh that connects her neck and shoulder, Beth lets out a tiny moan and then a strangled shriek when Rick puts pressure into the nip. She doesn't try to push him away though, instead her hands push him closer, her fingers closing in on the nape of his neck. He licks at the bite, finally removing his mouth with a grunt, Rick doesn’t break the skin but tomorrow she was going to have a hell of bruise on her. 

 

“Rick!” Beth admonishes, she pinches at the skin of his bicep and Rick laughs, he would take her seriously if she wasn’t visibly breathing harder, he eyes her chest and can clearly see that she's not wearing a bra. 

 

“You really take this dress to church, Miss Greene?” he asks, as he fingers the strap on her other shoulder. 

 

“I sure did, mister,” Beth responds, leaning back on her palms, she’s teasing and Rick is enjoying every single second of it. They usually don’t have the time to be so playful, with his usual duties and her job with the school kids, coupled with watching over a teenage boy and a toddler, there’s never enough time to play games like these. Rick leans forward and places a soft kiss on the scar on her cheek, even these marks on her face he loves, because they tell the story of a woman that survived, he caresses the one high on her forehead and Beth closes her eyes, she lets out a sigh and he takes his hand away. 

 

“I bet all the boys loved that,” he tells her, his hand still on her shoulder strap. 

 

“Well, I did end up flashing Daryl,” Beth says, and Rick raises an eyebrow in question. 

 

She giggles, “It was an accident! I swear,” 

 

Rick stares at her for a long time because he doesn’t really believe her. He knows that there was something between Daryl and herself back when they were alone, and it’s only reasonable that those feelings don’t go away overnight. And it didn’t bother him one bit, he was sort of happy for Daryl, truth be told, excited for him to have someone to share things with, but then Daryl had closed himself off and Beth and Rick had gotten close and now here they were. It doesn’t mean Beth stopped trying though, she had feelings for both of them and Rick was man enough to understand that, he only wished Daryl would come to his senses so they could work this out like adults, instead of having Beth run around like a highschool girl with a crush. 

 

“Honest, I was on my way to service and Daryl was at Aaron’s and all of a sudden this huge breeze came by and--” Beth raises the hem of her dress, flashing Rick a peek of her faded, light pink underwear, “It’s not like I planned it,” she finishes, a slight blush on her face. 

 

Rick grins, that must have been quite a sight, “What’d Daryl do?” 

 

“He just about had himself a heart attack,” Beth tells him, bursting into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. 

 

“Wish I could have seen his face,” Rick says. 

 

“I don't know who was more embarrassed, him or me,” Beth says, once she's finally calmed down enough to speak. 

 

Rick hums in response, “I think you’ve been a very naughty girl.” 

 

Beth’s eyes widen and her little tongue peeks out and licks her lower lip, “Yeah?” 

 

Rick grabs her by the hips and pulls her off the bathroom counter, she lets out a startled noise and Rick presses her to the slight bulge in his jeans. He moves his hands to her ass and kneads at the flesh there, it's round and tight and Rick can't wait till the day he gets to fuck her cute little asshole. One of his hands snakes under her dress and his middle finger presses at her opening through her panties, she gasps and he grins. 

 

“Not yet, pretty girl,” he tells her and he sees her cheeks flushing with arousal.  

 

Rick gives her a lopsided grin, and then he yanks down the straps of her pretty dress, her nipples pucker when the cool air hits them. Rick's never been a breast man as much as he’s been an ass man, but Beth’s tits get him hard like nothing else, the little mounds fit in the palm of his hands and he thinks it might have something to do with the way she's small all over. She's a tiny, bendy thing, like a ballerina his girl, one time he fucked her standing up and she bent her body in half, her palms on the ground and Rick nearly came from just the sight. But she's strong, deceitful, because the minute he thinks he can break her, hold her down and have his way, is the moment she snaps back and puts him in his place. 

 

It's not always like that, sometimes she  _ wants  _ to let him have control, and Rick thinks that today is one of those days. He bends down and sucks a breast into his mouth, he bites and licks and stretches her dusty, pink nipple, taut, she whimpers and Rick lets it go with an audible pop. He soothes her with his thumb, spreading his spit everywhere, Beth places her hands on his belt buckle and Rick grabs onto her wrists with a little more force than necessary. 

 

“I give you permission?” 

 

“No, sir.” 

 

“Get on your knees,” he orders her, and Beth raises her chin just a bit, challenging his command, Rick narrows his eyes and backs her against the bathroom counter, he doesn't give her room to move, “Get. On. Your. Fucking. Knees.” 

 

Her eyes widen and her nostrils flare as she scrambles against him, sliding her body against his as she makes her way down. Rick steps back a fraction of a step and when she looks up at him he digs his fingers at the crown of her head, he smashes her face against his crotch and Beth lets out an alarmed noise. 

 

“This what you want, little girl?” he asks, as he rubs her mouth and both cheeks against his hardening cock. Her eyes start welling up and  _ fucking hell, he's loving this.  _

 

Rick takes off his belt and at the look of fear on her face he grins, “Raise your hands,” he tells her, and she hesitates for a second but the hard look on his face says he means it, so she raises her hands, crossing at the wrist. Rick loops his belt over and under and ties her hard enough for her not to be able to get out of the knot but not enough to hurt. 

 

He unbuttons his jeans and slowly pushes them down his thighs, Rick likes going commando so Beth's not too surprised to see him hard and already dripping precome. He grabs his cock by the base and rubs the swollen head against her pink lips, mouth closed and he can feel her hot breath skating over the silken skin of his dick. He slaps against her cheek, and she whimpers, he does it to the other cheek and without warning his index and thumb finger pinch at her nose, forcing her to open her mouth. He slides the head in and groans when she purses her lips. 

 

“God yeah, you love it, don't you?” Rick asks her. 

 

Beth nods her head and he slides in just a little bit further. He takes his cock out of her mouth and grabs her by her tied wrists, he places her hands on the counter behind her and instructs her not to move, “You keep them there till I tell you to, alright?” 

 

“Yes,” she breathes out. 

 

And then Rick is pressing his cock into her mouth, inch by inch, until he can feel the back of her throat on the head of his penis. She wants to gag but her pride doesn't let her, she's stubborn and he loves her for it. But he’s also Rick Grimes, a complete prick in the sack, so he fucks her mouth, fucks her with wild abandon, hard enough that her head bangs against the cabinet of the counter every other thrust. Rick curses her pretty mouth, he looks at her tear stained cheeks and presses in all the way to the balls, finally Beth gags and thick spit coats his cock. She coughs and spittles comes flying out, Rick grins because never once does she pull away from him. 

 

“That's it, baby girl, gag for your daddy,” he tells her, and Beth moans, long and loud. He makes her gag again but this time he pulls out and leaves her choking and gasping for air, spit coats her mouth and chin and a trail makes its way down her bare chest. And all through this, she never lets go of the counter,  _ what a good girl.  _

 

“Now, time for your reward,” Rick says, and he pulls her by the shoulders to stand, he slides her flimsy dress up and off and then slides her panties down and away so she's only standing in her sneakers. She looks beautiful, like a wet teen dream, debauched and eager for more. He grabs her by the hips and sits her on the cold counter, slides her to the edge and presses her knees up and her thighs open, she's bare and he doesn't remember the last time she was so wet. Her juices sliding down into her asshole, clit nice and ready, Rick only has to rub his cock against her lips a couple of times before he’s sliding in, that's how ready she is. 

 

But Beth still gasps because he's long and she's small, Rick grabs her wrists and ducks his head under them, places them against the back of his neck so that way they both have leverage when he starts pounding her. He goes slow at first, sliding in all the way before pulling nearly all the way out, relishing in the wanton moans Beth makes, she bites her lip and her eyes become glassy. Then when her head falls back and she starts mewling these bitty noises, Rick becomes rougher, harder thrusts that jiggle her tits and have her snapping her head back up to look at him, he can see himself in the mirror at her back, looking absolutely feral. Sweat in his temples, bared teeth, and an intense look of both concentration and adoration as he slams his way inside her. Beth can only hang on and let her legs go limp as Rick slides his hands underneath the back of each knee so he can get in deeper. 

 

Then Rick has an idea, he slides his arms so the crook of his elbow fits into the bend of Beth’s knees, he scoops her up and she lets out a giggle, Rick turns them to the side so she can see herself in the mirror, “Look, pretty girl,” he says, “daddy’s slut, I want you to watch.” Beth lets out a strangled moan and Rick takes that as his cue, he bounces her up and down on his dick, her blonde hair flying in tandem, she presses closer, using her tied wrists to sit her higher on his cock, she’s a tiny thing but Rick can already tell she’s getting mighty close to coming and if Rick knows her by know, he knows that she likes it from behind the best, tells him that he can get deeper that way, hit her in that place that makes her shriek uncontrollably. 

 

So he slides her down so her feet touch the ground, himself bending down so she can slip her wrists from his neck. Rick turns her around and walks around her so he can shut the bathroom door close, he turns her around so she’s facing the door, and then lifts her hands up while simultaneously pushing at her lower back. Beth gets it and bends down, arching her back and spreading her legs wide open, arms outstretched above  her head and her head hanging in between her shoulder blades. She’s silent as she waits for Rick to slips out of his jeans and boots, he runs one hand over her pussy and then lines himself up at her entrance, he pushes in with one long stroke and Beth keels, her knees buckle and Rick has to wrap an arm around her waist. 

 

“Be strong, baby girl,” he tells her as he resumes his earlier pace, Beth takes a deep breath and locks her knees, she stiffens as he starts snapping his hips, the slap of skin on skin a beautiful song to his ears, accompanied by the most angelic sounds he’s ever heard come from a woman’s mouth. Moans and feminine grunts, shrieks that get cut off mid sound because she runs out of breath, harsh panting that in tune with his make the most melodious sound. 

 

Rick slides his fingers to her clit and presses on the little nub with the heel of hand, Beth lets out a mix between a scream and a sob and she squeezes on his cock, she shudders and cries out her orgasm, chanting only his name as it leaves her boneless and out of breath. Rick loves seeing her like this, and with one last shudder he’s pulling out and giving his dick a few rough jerks, wet and squelching with her juices, he gives a tug a then he’s coming all over her ass and lower back. It glistens and paints such a pretty picture that Rick can’t help but rubbing it further on her skin, Beth hums in response and he drops a kiss in between her shoulder blades. 

 

They’re silent as they dress, first as Rick unties her hands, slightly red, then helping Beth pull her underwear back on, she holds on to his shoulder as she balances from one foot to the other, laughing quietly when Rick tries to unroll the piece of fabric, hastily discarded as it was. When they’re done Beth steps close to him and slides her arms around his bare waist, she doesn’t say anything, just lets the heat of his body comfort her, his arms strong and sure around her back, she sighs and steps back. 

 

“Wanna go down to the picnic?” she asks, a little furrow in between her brows. 

  
Rick smiles and takes her by the hand, “Sure, just let me go put on a shirt,” he says, as he leads her from the bathroom to his room.    


End file.
